This invention relates to an aerodynamic stabilizer for an ejection seat.
The U.S. Pat. Nos. to Culver, 2,829,850; Sanctuary, 2,931,598; McIntyre, 3,554,472; and Hantzsch, 3,592,419, relate to various ejection seat stabilization and control systems.
Ejection seats are inherently unstable about the pitch and yaw axes. These instabilities reduce seat performance during the rocket burn phase of ejection and contribute to limb flail problems.
It is desirable to prevent yaw movements of the ejection seat at the high ejection velocities since any angular offset of the velocity vector will tend to contribute to limb flail problems which cause serious injuries to the crewmembers.